


Trevor Philips SEX stories

by KrystalT_65



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alcohol, Alleyway, Best Friends, Blood, Carsex, Cocaine, Dark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Ending C: The Third Way, F/M, Forgetting, Forgiving, Heartfelt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, On the Run, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robbery, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Runaway, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Trailer, Twosome, Videogames, Whiskey - Freeform, booze, grandtheft, loving, movies - Freeform, noncon, sandyshores, secret romances, unhealthy relationship, uniondepository, vinewood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalT_65/pseuds/KrystalT_65
Summary: (Renaming this because, let's face it. Trevor FUCKING Philips!)Just A LOT of Trevor Philips Sex!A lot!I mean, things can get reallyyyy messy!And that's just how we like it ;)GTA V related only.Warnings apply.Stories might be intense, and most will center around characters made up by yours truly.(Importing some from my wattpad account as well)
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Original Character(s), Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Wanted *smut*

I could feel Trevors tight grip on my arm as he pulled me into a dark alley and behind a dumpster. He planted his back firmly against the wall and held me tight against his body, one arm wrapped tight around my frame with the other snaked around my neck, covering my mouth with his hand. My muffled panting could barely be heard.

My eyes focused towards where we had came from, watching the few squad cars chasing us blare past the alley. But when I glanced up at Trevor, I saw a pure lust-ridden gaze emanating from his eyes.  
The police sirens didn't let up, blaring loud as ever as squad cars continued to drive past the alley, searching desperately for Trevor and I.

Well, Trevor. He was a wanted man but goddamn if I didn't want him too.  
Really bad.

I looked down to his lips briefly before making eye contact with him again, his warm breath on my face. I was inviting him in.  
And when he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips against mine, holding onto my body tighter against his, I knew damn well where this could go.

Before long, I could feel him shift and press his erection against my stomach.

The police sirens slowly began to fade but Trevor and I, we didn't notice nor did we care. I knew I was safe here right now in his strong arms.  
I pulled my head away reluctantly, stopping the kiss before it grew more passionate.

I couldn't help it. I really wanted it.

I really wanted him.

We heard a helicopter fly over us but missed us narrowly as it pointed its light just a few inches away from where we stood, stacked against the wall behind the dumpster.

"Fuck." I cursed in a quivering voice. I heard Trevor chuckle and use a finger to lift my chin up.

He grinned at me. "Well, since you asked nicely."

I was confused at his wording but I felt him lean over me slightly and before I knew it, he had hooked his arms under my legs and had hoisted me up against him as he leaned back on the wall, unzipping his pants in a hurry.

Next thing i knew, my skirt rode up high enough so that I felt Trevors cock poking at my underwear. He kissed me desperately, moaning and groaning as I felt his fingers pull my panties to the side.

I gasped when I felt his cock at my entrance.

"Oh, Trevor," I breathed as he slowly pushed himself inside me, filling me completely in one stroke.

I could still hear the police sirens and the helicopter hovering in the sky. All of this fueled my lust at the moment as I felt Trevor move his hips against mine slowly, grunting with each thrust.

"Fuck...god...damn...it....you're so...tight!" He nearly exclaimed but I immediately covered his mouth with my hand and looked into his eyes as he continued thrusting into me.

It felt so good, so fucking good. Every thrust sent me into this crazy whirlwind of pleasure, my hands became shaky on his face as his eyes strained looking at me. After a short while, he tore his head from my grasp and growled.

"You're louder than I am," he grunted. Next thing I knew, I was the one against the wall. He held me onto it for support as he used one hand and his body to support me against it. His thrusts were deeper, harder, and a bit quicker.

I could feel tears build in my eyes as I whimpered. I couldn't help it. The pleasure might have intensified by ten.

That's when he placed a hand over my mouth and smirked as his hips thrust quicker and deeper against me.

Our eyes locked with us still in that position, but when he rolled his hips, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh fuck...that's so..hot." I can hear him mutter. He kept his eyes on mine as he rolled his hips again.

I rolled my eyes again. I gripped onto him harder, feeling myself so incredibly close.  
One more roll of the hips and i could guarantee...

Before I could continue with that thought, he rolled his hips rough and slow, grinding his cock so perfectly against my walls that I felt my body tense as my orgasm ripped through me. I gripped onto his collar and threw my head back, rolling my eyes as my rough breathing was muffled completely by his hand.  
I was too engulfed in my own waves of passion that I could barely hear the man above me curse and moan as he came inside me, giving me quick rough thrusts as he emptied his load.

My body had stopped seizing and I relaxed as he held me up against the wall still, both of our panting was the only thing we could hear.

The police sirens were gone completely now.  
We had almost forgotten how we ended up here.

Straightening ourselves back up, Trevor planted one more kiss to my lips before he looked around cautiously.

"Coast is clear," he nodded at me, and we both walked out of the alley hand in hand, an all knowing smirk on our faces.


	2. Behind the bar, under Trevor Philips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa Harp runs into Trevor Philips at the bar, and things quickly heat up.

“There she is, Miss Alexa Harp. Come in, sugar.”

I was greeted by the warm tone of the bartender, who sat tiredly behind the counter of the bar. She seemed more like a babysitter than someone who’d be fixing drinks to thirsty patrons. I smiled and walked over, finding an empty seat away from the men huddled at the opposite corner.  
If there’s one thing I was mindful of here in Sandy Shores, it was being careful of making any type of contact with people.

Not like they took it the wrong way, most of the time, people didn’t seem to mind. But some were...overly friendly. The few days she’d been there, Alexa had been stalked twice already, having to report one instance to the town sheriffs, who didn’t seem to care much.

In fact, some of the cops in town seemed shady themselves, so at this point, a quick trip to ammunation seemed to give her more peace of mind.

“Hi Janet. I’ll have a beer tonight.” Alexa said politely, pulling out her money from her pocket.  
Janet, the bar lady, smiled and produced the ice cold beer as requested. But when offered the money, she pushed away alexas hand and declined payment.

“I find another soul in this goddamn town whose actually saved a few brain cells, I ain’t charging’ you sugar. Your drink’s on me tonight, darlin’.” Janet says and slowly walks back to the stool she was sitting on, watching the men before her like a hawk.  
In many ways, Janet reminded her of her own mother. But she shook off the thought and proceeded to enjoy her ice cold beer.

Mere seconds later, the door behind her opened and Alexa watched as Janet's face twisted in dread.

"Trevor, you're still banned." Janet huffed as she leaned over the counter, giving the man behind Alexa a disapproving look.

"Ahh come on, I saved your bar from those Chinese fucks. You still wanna tell me I'm banned Janet?" The man, apparently named Trevor, responded in a tone that clearly indicated he didn't care what Janet had to say. 

And much to Alexa's dismay, the man sat right beside her, stretching out his tattooed, scarred arms to point at a drink. Alexa could smell the man from where he was sitting, the not-so-desirable odor of him wafting through the arm from under his apparently sweaty arm pits and right up to her nostrils.

"Just. One." Janet bit as she slammed a beer on the table right in front of the man.

"Whoo! What a day, what. a. day." Trevor said as he gripped the beer and downed all of its contents in one shot. Alexa couldn't help but look to her right, the man sitting in close proximity to her and clearly chugging down the drink like It was water. He slammed the empty bottle down on the bar table and demanded another. 

Glancing to his left, his eyes met Alexa's.

"Whoa...well, _hello_." His eyes softened as he greeted Alexa with a low, almost suggestive tone.

Alexa smiled ever-so-slightly, enough to respect the man's hello but not enough to encourage him, and turned back to look at Janet, who was now motioning at her with her head to move. But it was too late.

"What's yer name, sugar?" Trevor asked.

"Alexa." She replied, daring to look at Trevor once again.

"A-lex-uh." Trevor grinned at her, "pretty name for such a, _pretty_ girl." Trevor grinned. 

"Back off, Trevor," Janet glared at the man disapprovingly.

"Hey now, I'm hurt Jan," Trevor said with a mock frown, "I don't interrupt your motions with the barely legal youth of this _fine_ town."

Janet shook her head and sighed, walking to the opposite side of the bar and settling on another stool there. Her gaze locked with Alexa and with a nod, she reassured she'd keep an eye on them.

Alexa looked over to Trevor and noticed the man checking her out, not even attempting to hide the fact.

Once their eyes met again, Trevor grinned. "You might have heard of me, sweet cheeks, my name is Trevor Philips."

Alexa's eyes widened, much to Trevor's pleasure.

"Ohh so you've heard of me! Good things, I hope."

 _Not really_ , Alexa thought. Trevor had a pretty shitty reputation in town. In fact, he was the one person she was hoping not to run into, but lo and behold, by luck or by some odd curse, there he sat beside her. 

Alexa began to really kick herself mentally when she realized this big, bad wolf was quite the looker too.

 _Of course,_ she rolled her eyes internally. She always did have an odd taste in men. Right now was a bad time to indulge in them though.

"So, I'd offer to _buy_ you a drink but I know lovely Janet wouldn't mind letting us get away with a few free beers, what with all the favors I've done for her." Trevor said.

"Favors?" Alexa asked.

"Oh yeah, you see, this bar hosts a lot of undesirables. Wanted men cranked up on speed. Nevermind the fact that I'm the chief supplier around these parts." Trevor grinned.

"You're a drug dealer?" Alexa asked outwardly.

"The very best one." Trevor grinned, "and I should say, the _only_ one. So if you see some hush-hush shit on street corners, you come to me, missy. Ol' T-revor will take care o' that." He laughed.

Alexa nodded and watched him crack open another beer. She studied his features and knew her second beer was going to help her case either. With each swig, the man next to her became more desirable. And, quite frankly, it had been quite a while since she had gotten the attention of a man in that special, intimate way. But Trevor, with his raw, animal magnetism and his body language, really seemed eager to fulfill those certain...needs.

At one point, he had leaned into her, feeling the warmth emanate from her body. His smile was lost and they had both locked eyes, unable to tear their gaze away.

Alexa bit her lips and hopped off the barstool. She gave Janet a quick wave goodbye, and the older woman watched Alexa take Trevor's hand and lead her out of the bar.

"Oh, great." Janet whispered under her breath.

Trevor chuckled as he allowed Alexa to lead him to a dark corner behind the bar. He wasted no time leaning down and kissing her hungrily, their breaths both reeking of booze. Trevor flipped over so Alexa was now pinned against him and the concrete wall. Their lips clashed and tongues danced in the air as Alexa fumbled with Trevor's zipper. She tried unzipping him with shaky hands but the effort was largely wasted as it took her quite a while. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and carried her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her and pushed her hands away. He easily slipped his manhood out of his pants and guided it right to his goal. There was no foreplay needed, Trevor was even impressed by the way he had managed to get so hard without practically any touching.

It really got his blood pumping thinking about it, therefore making him harder.

With a groan, he pushed himself inside her, finding her tight warmth so captivating, he couldn't help but let out a low growl.

"God, FUCK." Trevor grunted, pulling out slowly and then filling her again. Meanwhile, he could feel Alexa's legs wrap around him tighter as he pushed inside, her arms around his neck and her warm breath washing over his face. Her moans were as low as his growls as both tried to stay quiet. Trevor tried being gentle at first, for as long as he could, but he couldn't help love the little gasps she'd elicit every time he sharply jabbed into her. It was satisfying and beautiful, and he wanted more of it.

So he fucked her harder. Faster. With less patience and more force.

Alexa's moans grew louder so she bit his shoulder to keep quiet, which ultimately served to turn Trevor on more. The pain from his shoulder only served to make him harder and hornier, his hips translating those sensations into rough, harder thrusts.

In no time, Trevor felt Alexa clutch tightly at his neck, moaning in his ear as she allowed her body to convulse and shake in orgasm. Trevor wanted to savor every squirm but the rational side that rarely reared its ugly head decided it was time to make the right choice. Trevor groaned as he pulled out of her and spilled himself all over the concrete behind her. 

" _Ooh_ , fuck." Trevor grunted, letting Alexa back down on her feet, "was it as good for you as it was for me, sugartits?" Trevor pulled her close, kissing her.

Alexa pulled back, smiling up at him in a way Trevor wasn't used to. It almost warmed him up inside. No one smiled at Trevor Philips like that.

"It was better." 


End file.
